The present application relates generally to dust suppressors. More particularly, it relates to an improved liquid mist dust suppressor device for use with percussive tools such as air powered hammers.
The invention is particularly suited for use in spraying a dust suppressing mist on a concrete or other hard surface being drilled or cut to reduce the amount of dust thrown in up into the air as a result of such drilling or cutting. The invention can be used in conjunction with an air hammer or a jack hammer when cutting into a concrete foundation or floor to replace, repair or install drainage systems to prevent water from seeping into a building. However, it should be appreciated that the apparatus could also be used in many other applications, such as drilling or cutting concrete outdoors.
The seepage of water into a building is a problem which commonly plagues the construction industry. This problem occurs in buildings which have basements as well as in buildings built on a slab foundation. In particular, the seepage problem has plagued buildings having a below ground foundation wall.
It is known that the foundation wall of a building is most often made from hollow concrete blocks, and water is able to pass from the exterior surrounding ground of the building through cracks, holes, natural pores, etc. in the block into hollow cavities of the block and thence to the basement floor. Even if the foundation wall is made from solid blocks or poured concrete, water may seep into the basement through cracks and by capillary action.
To correct the problem of water seeping into a foundation wall and into a basement, the foundation must be dug up to install, repair or replace a drainage system. An air hammer is most frequently used for this purpose. When an air hammer or like percussion tool is used indoors to drill concrete, a significant amount of concrete dust is thrown up into the air by the chisel or drill bit of the tool. This concrete dust can cause damage to furniture, rugs, and walls as well as create a dirty environment in the home or building requiring a time-consuming and potentially costly clean-up effort.
By installing a dust suppressing misting device onto the percussion tool, a spray of fluid, such as water or soapy water, can be applied to the surface being drilled or cut to reduce the amount of concrete dust thrown up into the atmosphere during the drilling or cutting process. Numerous misting devices have been developed for use in drilling, cutting and for other applications. One known device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,393. This device is a combination air hammer, water stream blaster and liquid mist suppressor. The air hammer removes material which is swept away by the water stream blaster while the liquid mist suppressor mists the work area and any dust stirred up by the tool while in use. A disadvantage of this known device is that the misting apparatus is integral to the air hammer, resulting in the misting apparatus only being able to be used with that particular air hammer. In addition, if the air hammer needs repair and has down time, the misting apparatus cannot be detached and used with a different percussion tool until the air hammer is repaired. Also, the known apparatus only mists in one fixed direction with respect to the air hammer. The apparatus does not have misting nozzles that can be adjusted to mist in various desired directions.
Another known apparatus for a misting drilling device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 819,755. This patent also shows a misting apparatus which is integral to the drilling device. This device has misting holes which may be slightly inclined outward to cause the misting spray to encompass a larger drilling area. However, this device also has the same shortcomings of the previously discussed device. Namely, the misting apparatus cannot be removed from the drilling device and used with other size drills or other percussive tools.
Another known drill device, which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,701, combines a water control with a rock drill device. This device has the same shortcomings as the devices discussed above. In addition, this device does not provide a misting capability or the ability to direct the flow of water in various desired directions.
Another device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,756 uses pressurized water to separate asbestos-containing material from a surface and to prevent the floating of dust in the air. This device can only be used to apply pressurized water to a surface; it is not attachable to a drill or other percussive tool. Thus, it would not be as efficient to use in a drilling process where the drill and the water pressurizer would have to be separately operated.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved dust suppressing misting device for use with percussive tools, such as air hammers or jack hammers which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.